


And now you try Ice-Dance huh?

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru was fuming, there was no other way of explaining his feelings after he had seen the short video on the Revolution on Ice Instagram.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	And now you try Ice-Dance huh?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: We all know why this has happened.

Yuzuru was fuming, there was no other way of explaining his feelings after he had seen the short video on the Revolution on Ice Instagram. He was angry and upset and it made him mumble certain profanities he usually managed to refrain himself from. Not today. 

Not after seeing Javier Fernandez Lopez - his boyfriend of 5 years - doing ice dance choreography added with a small lift with a very beautiful skater on top of that. For years he had been trying to convince Javier to do some of it with him at TCC, just for fun whenever the coaches were too busy with the other kids and they had time for some shenanigans. The answer was always no, especially on the lifts because Javier apparently feared to drop Yuzuru and hurt him. They did try some steps together but that was the limit to where Javier would go.

Now though, he is on the other side of the ocean and skating, twirling and holding a beautiful girl in his arms, while flashing her smiles and what else not. If the music choice and the few steps shown give any indication it will be a rather sensual program. Yuzuru threw his phone across his bed and stormed off to the bathroom to take a shower. Do something to distract himself before he had training.

—-

The second he stormed into the club everyone froze and he knew, that they knew about the video as well. It wasn’t a secret how much Yuzuru enjoyed being lifted or how many times he had begged Javier for such things. All his coaches were walking and speaking to him carefully, avoiding the subject as Yuzuru had a murder face on, not the kind before competitions, but the kind where he would fly over to Spain and smother his boyfriend with a pillow.

Yuzuru was blissfully unaware of the hurried message Brian sent while he was drilling his triple Axel on the ice.

—- xxx —-

Javier laid down on his bed and sighed with relief. Practices for his first shows were going well, everyone was excited and he was trying some new things too as a surprise for his fans. Finally he also had time to look at his phone and skim through the missed messages, social media replies and some of the emails he had received from his Team. What he did not expect though was a message from Brian.

_ “Yuzu is pissed...he saw the video. You better fix this before he tries drilling his quad instead of his triple Axel!!” _

Javier had to think for a moment about what video Brian was talking about but then it all came to him and his eyes widened. He sat up so fast in his bed that he made himself feel dizzy. With slightly shaking fingers he looked at Instagram, then the madness on Twitter and he cursed.

Javier checked the time when the message was sent and did a basic calculation of timezones. Yuzuru would be done with his practice for the day and be back home, possibly working on his last minute assignment he had been struggling with for a week now. He swallowed, opened the contact information in Skype and hit call. It took Yuzuru longer to pick up and Javier knew he was definitely in trouble.

The screen flickered for a moment then Yuzuru appeared on the screen, hair clearly freshly washed after a shower, a towel still hanging around his shoulders. What made the situation worse was the pout on his lips, the frown on his brow, the anger in his eyes adding with arms crossed across his chest.

“Mi amor…” Javier started getting a ‘tsk’ in reply. He swallowed again, he was in big trouble. “How has your training been today?” Yuzuru is not answering, just glaring at him through the screen. Javier fidgets on the bed, chewing on his lower lip. “So…” He tries only to get cut off by Yuzuru.

“And now you try Ice-Dance, huh? Years and years you say no but now you far in Spain and you do it with pretty girl. I guess boyfriend not good enough, maybe you don’t need boyfriend anymore.” Javiers eyes widen and he shakes his head rapidly.

“Please Yuzu… that is not how things are. Why would you think I don’t want you anymore?” Javier wishes he was with Yuzuru and could reach out to him and not halfway across the world in a hotel room in Spain. “You know I did ice dance with Laura before and now we wanted to make it different for the show but it has nothing to do with you.”

“You never wanted to try things with me... not even simple lifts and…” Javier watches as the anger vanishes and the tears start to fall. “Does Habi not want to do it with me because I am not girl?” Javier whimpers and cradles his phone in his hand, leaning closer.

“Corazón...no, that has nothing to do with it. You are way too precious for me to end up dropping you because I am not strong enough to hold you. You are light as a feather but it also makes me fear you break easily. You also have been… the injuries. I was simply scared to hurt you more.” Javier feels tears stinging in his own eyes at this point. “You are so precious to me. I know you are strong, all the firm muscle, I have mapped it out with my hands and lips a countless of times before…” Yuzuru whimpers at that and covers his face, his ears turning red a bit. “...but the rational mind can’t overcome the fear or making a mistake. Yuzuru I love you, I have loved you for so many years and I will for so many more but I do not wish to harm you, not while your dreams are still so big and important.” 

Yuzuru is silent and Javier would think his connection is bad and the frame froze if not for the small sniffs and moving shoulders. The otherwise silence stretches on until Yuzuru is calm again, brushes some last tears away and looks at Javier through his wet lashes.

“Habi is really bad… I want to do that lift with you.” Javier can’t help but chuckle, nodding his agreement.

“As long you are not going to cry and doubt that I am in love with you and only you, that I only want you by my side for the rest of my life.. I will do the lifts with you the next time we see each other. But maybe we will do it in the bedroom instead...” For the first time since their conversation a small smile appears on Yuzurus face, followed by that particular glint in his eyes, which he reserves for the bedroom. Javier allows himself breathe again.

“Training was okay today… Brian wasn’t happy with me doing quad Sal and Axel. He should be happy I didn’t ask for quad Axel.” Javier laughs again, seeing the desperate face of his ex-coach right in front of him while Yuzuru is jumping and jumping on the ice. He feels sorry for having been the reason for the anger but he is more happy that Yuzuru didn’t push himself too much and injure himself. 

“We will have to buy him that fancy espresso machine he has bookmarked on his work computer for the past three years, at this point.” Yuzuru grins and sticks his tongue out.

“Maybe we should...we give lot of trouble.” Javier gives him a hard look. “You more than me lately.” Yuzuru huffs.

“Today is Javis fault. So you pay too.” Javier can’t find himself to argue, not after this emotional roller-coaster. He moves a hand up to cover a yawn and Yuzurus expression turns incredibly soft.

“Habi should go and sleep… it is late. You practice hard today too. Also you do seminars? What name again? Something ten?” Javier smiles, warm flooding his chest. Yuzuru being aware of all the things he is doing to promote skating and his show.

“M10. It has been a long day but I prefer to speak to you rather than sleep.” Unfortunately his words are cut off by another yawn and Yuzuru laughs now.

“Go sleep. We speak again soon and we see each other soon too…” Javier knows it won’t be as soon as both of them wish given Yuzurus competition schedule and Javiers show but he doesn’t want to burst this illusion right now.

“Okay. I will go sleep. You finish that essay of yours or whatever you need to and try to rest too. I love you, mi amor. So so much.” He sends a small kiss flying towards Yuzuru and the younger makes sure to catch it, pressing it against his chest.

“Love you too Habi. Remember, you do same program with me as you do with girl.” Javier blinks.

“Wait the whole program?” Yuzuru smirks and nods his head. “Now, good night.” Javier just shakes his head.

“Sleep well, my love. I love you.” He says instead again and Yuzuru leans closer to the screen. 

“Sweet dreams, Mi Rey.” Javiers heart skips a bit hearing those Spanish words from Yuzuru and it takes a few more minutes before he finds the strength to end their call. Afterwards he lays down and stares up at the ceiling. He falls asleep thinking and dreaming of holding Yuzuru in his arms and kissing his soft lips.


End file.
